


The Avatar Returns

by Carolinalmeida



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Cycle, Bending (Avatar), Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinalmeida/pseuds/Carolinalmeida
Summary: In an alternate universe where the Avatar cycle dies with Korra, the world slowly loses its ability to bend, eventually erasing the Avatar from history. That is, until a new Avatar emerges against all odds and tries to reestablish balance to the world and bring bending back.When the world needed her most, Jie had to discover who she was... Can she save the world?





	The Avatar Returns

When I open my eyes, I'm in a room, completely alone. Around me, nothing but four identical transparent flasks, one in each corner. The first one, closer to me, was full to the brink with dirt. I want to run my hands through it, but my attention is pulled to the other containers. I look at the one that has an actual flame inside it. For a moment I question myself how that’s possible, but then my attention shifts to the other corner of the room, that has a... empty flask? I get close to it, trying to figure out what’s so special about it. On the inside, a tornado in small-scale moves. I move on to the next one, which had water on it. I look closer and I see tiny waves in the water, as if the container had a small ocean inside it.

Then, I move to the middle of the room. I’m cornered by the flasks, that seem to be getting bigger. No, they’re moving closer. How?

I feel my breath accelerate as the first flask explodes. Dirt fills the floor and the air. Then, the flame inside the other container consumes one corner of the room completely. The ocean releases itself from the bottle and puts out the fire, which makes the room fill up with smoke. My vision gets blurry and I barely notice when a tornado spins around me. I fall to the floor.

* * *

After that, I wake up.

I roll around in my bed and look at the clock. 6 AM. Great. My alarm would be ringing in 30 minutes, so it’s not worth it to go back to sleep. I groan. Why did I keep having this stupid dream? Every night for the past week I’ve dreamt of flasks. However, usually, I wake up after I look at all the bottles. I roll off the bed, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

I feel my heart still pounding against my chest as I get up. Tip-toeing my way to the kitchen, I start preparing breakfast.

Something makes a noise behind me. Still jumpy from the dream, I choke down a scream and turn around. It was just my cat, Taiyo. He looks at me with his big green eyes of his as if mocking me for being scared. It’s quite weird, but I could always know what Taiyo was feeling, and I’m sure he could tell how I was feeling too. Even when I was rescuing him from the animal shelter, I felt a connection immediately.

He meows, making me know he was hungry. I smile, remembering the small kitty he used to be, fill a bowl with milk for him and go back to making my own breakfast. I get ready to go to school and leave the house, trying to make the least amount of noise possible, so that my mum wouldn’t wake up.

* * *

 

Checking my timetable for the day, I almost groan out loud. My first class was history. Allow me to explain: I absolutely despise history. Besides, the clock in the classroom had been broken since the beginning of the year. Trust me, you haven't truly experienced pain until you've had a 2-hour-long history class with a broken clock and a teacher that had no idea said clock wouldn't tick or tock any hour other than 12h37. 

Now, don't get me wrong, I'm trying. I'm totally fine with all the other classes. English? Hell yes, I don't mind reading. Biology? I even made it through the frog dissecting class without feeling (all that) sick. But history? I couldn't stand it. Why should I care about what people did in the past? They all did bad decisions, and most of the time, that's why they ended up dead.

And, of course, the teacher didn't make it all that pleasant. She was a middle-aged woman that spent the entire class talking and expecting us to take notes. At the moment she was walking back and forth and explaining to the class what caused World War I and a bunch of other things I didn't particularly care about.

"Miss Ling, did you even heard what I just said?" The teacher spat at me. And I mean literally spat. I could see the little droplets of saliva flying through the air.

"Um... I'm sor-" she stopped me with her hand.

"I'm sick and tired of your apologies, miss Ling. This is the third time just this week that I've caught you not paying attention to my class. You know, in my time, -" and that's where I stopped listening. When she started one of her in-my-time-things-were-much-better rants, nothing could stop her. Maybe she would distract herself enough that she would forget about me.

Unfortunately, my prayers weren't answered.

"Your behaviour is absolutely unacceptable!" She said, turning back to me. "As soon as the class is over, I want you to go to the principal's office. I'm sure he will be tired of you at this point." Then, she glanced at the clock. I had to fight the urge to tell her it was broken. "Oh dear, and it is already a quarter to one! Well, it must be true, time does fly when you're having fun."

I couldn't quite understand if she liked history all that much or if she thought torturing me was fun. I'd guess the latter.

* * *

 

When the bell finally rang, I was determined not to spend another minute on that classroom. I packed my things as fast as I could and practically ran out of the room.

"Hey, Jie! Wait up!" My best friend, Tori, ran after me. "I'll walk you to the principal's."

"No, you should go," I said with a smile, "I don't want you losing your lunch period because of me."

"Nah, I don't mind. I have three hours to spare." Tori interlaced her arm through mine and we walked together to the office. She was the only one I let get this close to me. Usually, I'm pretty iffy about people touching me, or standing too close to me, for that matter. But Tori was different. She had this aura around her that inspired trust.

We eventually got to the principal's. Tori looked at me as if to say "you can do this". Then, she reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt myself blush as she turned and left.

I looked at the office I had been called to a hundred times before. A small angry wave passed through me. All the so-called "trouble" I kept getting in was nothing more than very unfortunate situations that happened to me at the wrong moment. Now I went there almost every day. I was starting to think the teachers had a personal agenda just to send me to the principal's. As I was walking into the office, a wave of anger passed me, as I saw the man that had been making my life a living hell, and the floor rumbled. Nothing too bad, maybe a little earthquake. I looked around, checking if anyone felt it, but everyone seemed pretty calm.

"Miss Ling, what do I owe the pleasure?" the principal asked. He already had the look on his face that wondered what I had done that time.

"I swear it wasn't my fault. I was checking the time because the clock was broken and-"

"Enough," he cut me off. I was getting pretty tired of people doing that. "From what I've seen lately, you are a reckless, careless student that doesn't care about the rules, as long as they don't favour your personal interests. For the last three weeks, you've been to this office, what? Ten times already? I'm sick of giving you warnings." he shook his head. "First, it was for fighting-"

"That wasn't my fault either!" I intervened.

"I don't care if you think it was or wasn't your fault, miss Ling. Your behaviour has been getting worse by the minute, and you still haven’t been punished for it.  Therefore, you are hereby suspended from this educational establishment. You may finish your classes for the day, but after that, you may not and should not come back here or attend any classes for the next 3 days." He said calmly, but with a small smile creeping up the side of his mouth. The way he said everything as if it was all a big joke was definitely irritating me now.

"But..." I started, feeling another wave of rage. He had got to be kidding me! Suspended? For not paying attention in class? I wanted to scream but I didn't even have time to finish my sentence, whatever it was I was planning to say. Suddenly everything around us - the table, the chair, even the principal himself - was shaking. Another earthquake, I assumed, but much stronger this time. However, how strange as it might seem, it was only affecting the room we were in. For a moment, it seemed as if I was outside of my own body, watching everything around me happen.

After what felt like a long time, it stopped, but I didn't stay around to see the man's reaction. I grabbed my backpack as fast as I could and I left, not looking back. I could hear the secretary screaming for me to come back to sign some papers, but I couldn't hear her over the buzz in my ears.

I walked aimlessly around the school corridors until I ran into - and I mean literally ran into - Tori. She almost dropped the cookie package she had in her hand.

"Jie? What happened?" she asked, concerned. "You look dead."

"I..." I shook my head. "Just tired, I guess. Did you feel the earthquake?"

"There was an earthquake? Sorry, I was in the cafeteria so I didn't feel it over the noise of a hundred hungry kids." she laughed. "Seriously, those kids are savages."

I could only nod. I had no idea what had happened in that room. It seemed almost... No, it was a crazy thought. I was angry, and I could almost feel the feeling pass through me, into the ground, shaking everything around me. I quickly shoved the idea aside.

"Hey so, listen... I got suspended so I'm going to head home," I said with a shrug. "Do you have any more classes or can you come with me?"

"Wait, go back," she intervened. "You got suspended?"

"Yeah. Are you coming or not?"

"Don't just act like it's something natural!”

I gave her a look that said 'please don't make me go there'.

"Okay, fine. I still have a couple more classes but I can stop by your house later if you want me to." She paused. "But we will discuss this later."

"God, you sound like my mom," I joked.

In response, Tori hugged me. I wondered for a second if she was going to kiss me again, and blushed at the thought. Thank God she didn't notice.

"I'll see you later then," I said, turning away.


End file.
